mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy
She is the lone teacher at Portia's only school. She has five students: Jack, Toby, Molly, Polly, and Dolly. She believes her students are bright and curious about the world and wants to help them be the best they can grow up to be. Born in Atara, Lucy studied in Vega 5 before coming to Portia to realize her dream as a teacher. She is very good with children, always trying to show them a world that is much bigger than Portia. Lucy was born in Atara on Autumn of Day 7. Having been inspired after reading the "Soaring Above Highwind" series, Lucy had always dreamed of becoming a teacher."Do you even have to ask? I've always wanted to be a teacher in a frontier town ever since I read the "Soaring Above Highwind" series when I was little. The Mayor has also been very supportive of our school." Play dates. She studied in Vega 5 to pursue a teaching credential before coming to Portia. At some point, she moved to Portia to teach the children of the small town at the Portia School. Lucy teaches the history of Portia and the events prior to the new age. Lucy wears a white jacket, a light blue shirt, and a yellow and orange striped smock over orange shin-length jeans. doesn't have family in Portia, but she does have her five students at the Portia School: Polly, Molly, Dolly, Jack, and Toby. Of the five children at school, she is most positive toward Polly, who is a good student, and she is most negative toward Toby, whom she considers a troublemaker. Note: does not have a relationship network. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi! We don't get new people moving all the way out here too often, so nice to meet you! I'm Lucy, I am a teacher at the Portia School. ;Stranger * Even though Portia is a small town, the kids here are just as curious about the world as anywhere else. The feeling of achievement that I get when I see them advance in their studies is just indescribable. * Toby is a trouble maker, there's no doubt about it. But he's creative, optimistic and has so much potential. I think he'll grow up to be someone great. * Polly is the braniac at our school - always getting straight A's. I've heard that she wants to join the Research Center when she grows up. |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it. * Have you ever had Holly Tea? It's supposed to be good for a healthy diet. I drink it often. * I'm trying to be a vegetarian, so no meat for me. ;Ask about work *(Do you like to teach here at the Portia School?) ** They're all adorable kids. I think they all have bright futures ahead of them. *(How do you like your students?) ** I think my kids are teaching me lessons as much as I'm teaching them, hehe, if you believe it or not. I'm having a lot of fun just being around them everyday. ;Casual talk * I'm from Atara, the biggest city in the Alliance. But I feel the best city in the Alliance is still Vega 5. * Before I was a teacher here, I used to study in Vega 5, they have some extremely smart people there studying the relics everyday. ;Compliment *(You really put lots of effort into teaching.) ** These children are all so bright and hopeful, it's a joy to be around them. *(You really put lots of effort into teaching.) ** Being a teacher has always been my dream, through it I can somehow make a difference in this world. *(You look like my second grade teacher!) ** Is that supposed to be a compliment or...? |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * The kids are having so much fun! I'm really enjoying this as well. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=8.0.105.890 }} The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Lucy is eligible for sparring. *Likes Sour Food and Bitter Food *Dislikes Meat |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Lucy.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes